The suite life of deck : the new girl
by Alpha Wolf Music Lover
Summary: The suite life gang meet a new girl and austin and ally. sorry i had to delete this to update it.
1. Chapter 1

Cody's POV

I walked to the sky roof to see Zack flirting and greeting the female guests I walked over to him and said half teasing "Did you find the one?" he gave me one of those what do you think glares . Before they closed the way on to the ship a girl yelled "Wait Wait plz!", they let her on her hair was messy when she pulled it back into a pony tail she was beautiful, Zack rushed over to her and said " well hello beautiful!" she was clearly surprised. I walked over there and said "Hello, I am Cody and this is my brother Zack. What is your name? And pardon him he is not that right in the head." The mysterious girl said "Hi I am Kate and no problem I have a twin myself who is like that" me and Zack opened are eyes wide I said "how did you know we were twins?" Kate said "you look so much alike and most twins have the smart and sweet one and a odd, crazy, non respective, non trustworthy twin." Zack said "HEY." I laughed and so did she.

Than Kate said "hey can someone show me to the room C11" that was right across from baileys room. So zack said " sure me and Cody will" I sighed and said " ok this way" we were caught up by Mr. Mosby he said " oh hello Mrs. Kate blue why do you have these dimwits showing you to your room" me and zack just looked at her and said " y y you are Kate Blue?" she said "yes I came here to try to escape fame " than we all heard a teenage girl scream "OH MY GOD IT IS KATE BLUE!" than tons of girls ran over to her and pushed us out of the way she climbed up on the closed hot tub and said " Ok I am Kate blue I know I came on this ship to take a vacation from fame for a couple years like Marcus did I will give a free concert on Friday if you all give me a break!" suddenly all the fans walked away me and zack walked over and helped her down she said " thanks" I said " wow you handled that well" she said " thanks again" than she had tears in her eyes and ran off, zack said " I wonder what's wrong with her?".

We found her cabin and I knocked and said "its zack and Cody can we come in?" she said from inside "come in" we came in to see her on her bed with a pile of tissues I said "what's wrong?" she said "it's well…." Me and zack sat on both sides of her I looked at her and said "it's ok you can tell us" she said with tears in her eyes " well when my career first took off my mom got really sick and she only got to see me perform my first concert before she…." Then she broke out in tears and cried on my shoulder I didn't know what to do I just patted her back. Zack gave me the evil eye and I gave him the help me look than she sat up and said "well you know. I had a necklace with her ashes in it and I never take it off, one of the fans just stole it that's why I was so mad and stood up on the hot tub." Tears streamed down her face zack stood up and said" I will go check with Mr. Mosby to see if we can find it for you" Cody stay here and make sure she's ok" I said " no problem" he walked out.

Then she looked at me and said "for a couple of strangers you guys are like my best friends now" I smiled a fondly smile at her she said" hey you wanna hear a song I wrote for my mom or what I have of it done" I said "if it makes you feel better" than she pulled her guitar out of her bag and started playing a beautiful tune and started singing "Sometimes I dream about you. Sometimes I would trade anything to have you here with me and without you I miss all of the wonderful stuff we did together and I will cherish those memories forever..." then she stopped I said "wow that was beautiful Kate." Then she said "hey I need a girl moment be right back.'' When she was in there I thought to myself wow do i really l l like Kate well so does zack i must of zoned off beacuse she said " cody cody cody are you ok?" she finally shook my sholders i snapped out of it i said " ya im fine" than zack came walking in and said " kate i am so sorry but ... is this the necklace" he held up a golden heart necklace she smiled and hugged him and said " omg yes thank you so much" while she was hugging him he gave me one of those haha looks she put it on.

It was almost cerfew so we said " night kate sleep well and also meet us on the sky deck when you wake up and also bring your swin suit" she said " Night and ok" we walked back to are room we still had to share a room but tonight it was good i sat on my bed he sat on his and said " cody do you like kate?" i said " yes a little " he said " wow we like the same girl this most likely wont end up well.'' i said " yup" .

The next day we met her on the sky deck she had a bag she said " good morning whats up" than zack told her " do you like to swim?" she said " wow i love swimming i was going to be in the olimpics if my singing carrer didnt work out" Than i said " come on lets go to the pool then." we walked to the pool she said " wow this is so cool let me go change into my swim suit real quick" she finnaly came out wearing a bakini me and zacks mouths dropped she looked at us and said" what" we snapped out of it real quick and zack said " hey i dare you to go off the high dive wich is 40 foot" she said " ok lets do it" we were both suprised she said that. she climbed up there and said " hey watch this" she turned around zack said " ha shes chickening out" than kate did a triple back flip and dove into the water when she came up many other passengers applauded she said " ok your turn " we both looked at eatch other and swollowed she said " if you boys dont want to do it go ahead chikens" zack said " we are certanly not chickens" she replied with " than jump" zack did a cannon ball and i dove in.

She said " nicely done boys now whos good at marco polo" we both said " sure lets do it " zack said " ok i am it" we both swam away when we thought we were safe she looked down and swam away i was like what the than zack grabbed my leg and popped up and said " ha ha got you" i said " aww nuts" i chased them i went under kate and came up she was on my sholders he said " ahh ha ha ha" zack gave me a bad look.

sorry look out for the next chapter i got bad writers block.


	2. Chapter 2

After we were done playing, we got out and dried off there were three open beach chairs, one was in the shade. so we walked over there Kate sat in the middle of us I sat in the shade so I wouldn't get sun burned, zack sat in the sun on the other side of her. After a while zack said "hey Kate do you wanna go on the mega slide with me?" she smiled and said "Ya sure Cody wanna go with us?" I smiled and said "Sure". We walked up to the slide I am surprised the life guard let us all go down at the same time I know it's not safe but I didn't wanna disappoint Kate and I don't wanna let zack get any alone time with her also, we got on zack in the front Kate in the middle and me in the back.

I didn't know where to hang on to she grabbed my hands and put them around her waist and said " come on Cody hold on to me so you don't fall off" zack said " ok ready " Kate said " Ready" we went down that slide so fast is was awesome. We got off and walked over to the side of the area where we get out she said " hey sorry I got to go to my cabin to try to finish some songs for tomorrow" I said " hey we may be able to help can we come" she smiled a big grin and said " ok lets go".

She made us wait outside while she changed out of her swim suit, finally she told us to come in we walked in and she was sitting on her bed and said " hey over here come sit by me" we walked over and sat on the floor by her bed we tried to think of ideas than I said " hey why not a song of new friendship?" she said " that's a great idea" zack said " that's what I was thinking" she laughed and said " ok her let's try this" she grabbed her guitar and sang "hey we just met and you helped me out and we had some fun you rock you are one of my closest friends, I can count on you and trust you with some of my most crazy secrets" " how was that" me and zack just clapped.

She smiled and said "hey since were done early what do you guys wanna do?" zack said " hey what's up with that sketch book in the corner?" she said " I dabble in art" I said " can we see?'' she smiled and said " ok but some of them are embarrassing don't laugh" we nodded she stood up and grabbed it she showed us the pictures the first one was of her mom I guess the next one she smiled and showed us it was of me and zack we actually looked like us the next one she said " I can't show you this one is too embarrassing" zack said " oh come on in you song you said I can trust you with some of my craziest secrets" she said " I would but it's almost curfew I will show you tomorrow" we smiled I said " night Kate sleep well" she said " I will you guys too" before we closed the door she gave us some walkie talkies she said " if you get lonely during the night".


	3. Chapter 3

During the night I got a call from Kate she said "Cody, Cody are you there" I picked up and said" ya I'm here zacks asleep" unknown voice" no I am not" me '' zack is that you" zack " yup" Kate " hey guys I need to go find a cool pair of jeans and a awesome t-shirt for tomorrow can one of you guys come to see if anything looks good on me" me and zack" I will go" Kate "Umm ok both of you can go I guess" zack" ok" Kate " night guys I need to rest my voice for tomorrow" both of us " night Kate". The next day we met Kate at the clothing store on the ship, Kate" hey guys" me "hey Kate" zack "sup" Kate "let's go in" as we walked into the store she didn't go near the dress area at all she went straight to the jeans and t shirts, she found a light pair of skinny jeans and a ice blue t shirt.

Kate "here be right back I need to try these on" when she walked out she looked great she said "hey how does this look" I said "you look great" zack said "great… she looks beautiful!" she blushed and said" awe thanks but this isn't my style here is my style" she grabbed some light blue boot cut jeans she walked into the changing room again and came out looking amazing I said " Kate you look amazing" zack said " hey for once I agree with him" she smiled and said " ok I guess I will buy it" zack said " wait try this on" he handed her a knee high blue jean dress with a jean jacket she tried it on she came out looking odd she says " umm zack sorry but this isn't my style" she changed into her regular clothes and bought the boot cut jeans and a t-shirt.

We walked to the sky deck my Mosby was standing there setting everything up Kate said "hello Mr. Mosby how has your morning been going" he said "horrible the works are mixing everything up" she said "hey maybe I can help?" Mosby said "whatever you say" she said "hey boys can you help them" we both nodded and I said "hey Kate what are you going to do exactly?" she said " just watch" she sat on the hot tub and started tapping on the hot tub in a upbeat tune and started singing" what you don't know, what you don't know, what you don't know can hurt you we both like you but you like her to. You think of me as a friend but I wanna be more, you make me cry at my core." We all worked to the beat of her song and we were done Mr. Mosby said "wow Kate that was amazing this is how I wanted it thank you" me and zack and all of the workers clapped.

She bowed and smiled than she looked at her watch and said "Omg I need to go get ready thanks guys I will see you later" she ran off to her cabin. it was almost time for the concert so the guests started arriving than we got to are seats the music started and she came out she was beautiful. She played the tune she showed me the song she wrote for her mother


	4. Chapter 4

she sang" sometimes I dream about you, sometimes I would give anything to have you here with me and without you I miss all the wonderful stuff we did together and I will cherish those memories forever I wish you could see me now I am not a little girl any more I am independent and loving just like you were." The audience clapped and she said "ok one thing I wrote I new song it's called the real me here goes" "I may look the same, I may act the same. But not this time you can all be the same, you can act all the same but I am original, I am original I am new I am different I am not like you I not like you all are preps but I am not I am a rebel I am a jock I like to party I like to rock. ok now sing with me " the crowd sings with her " I am original I am new I am different I am not like you.. I am special so wait and see the reason I am me" she smiles a beautiful smile and the whole crowd and us clap. Then suddenly she starts to wobble and faints, me and zack run up and catch her before she falls off.

Mr. Mosby and some other guys help us lay her back down on the floor though we help carry her to the medical room. The next morning I pat her head with a wet wash cloth she starts to wake up she opens her eyes and says " Cody is that you?" I smile and say "ya it's me are you ok" she looks around and says "ya but where am I?" I smile and say "I am glad you are ok and you are in the medical room me and zack have been here all night making sure your ok" she smiles and says" than where's zack?" me " he want to get snacks" she laughed and said " Cody did I get any mail from Florida?" I say "ya here "I hand her the letter she opens it with ease and pulls out a letter and laughs I say "hey what is so funny "she says "it's a letter and picture from my brother he says my dog misses me and is standing by my empty room whining he says he is sending her up here to the ship" I say " how is he going to do that?"

Than we hear a helicopter than It flying away Mr. Mosby walks in with a bag and says " Mrs. Kate this came for you" he hands her the bag closes the door and walks out. She smiles and says "hey Cody can you un zip the bag" I unzip it out comes a shih Tzu she runs up and licks kates face Kate laughs and says "ha ha Elli its ok I am here now girl" the dog turns around and looks at me Kate says " Elli this is Cody he is a friend" than the dog runs up jumps on me and licks my face I laugh an put her back on kates lap and say " wow Kate what a awesome dog" zack walks in and Elli hides behind Kate we both laugh zack says " hey what are you guys laughing at he stands at the end of kates bed than out comes Elli and she jumps out zack screams like a little girl Elli tackles him and licks him he stands up on a chair and says " what is that" we are laughing so hard we are crying Kate stops and calls up her dog Elli jims onto the bed and lays by Kate she says " zack this is my dog Elli sorry she scared you she is just really happy to see me" zack climbs down and says " oh that's good how are you feeling" she says " good" the nurse walks in and says " boys can you go out real quick so I can check her out"

After thirty minutes Kate and Elli walks out and Kate smiles and says " I am fine now". We walk by the pool and we see a new sign that says dogs are now allowed in pools Kate smiles and says" hey boys wanna swim meet you back here in five deal" we both say " deal" we meet Kate there she is standing by the pool with Elli in a polka dot bikini. She says "guys let's get in" we hop in the pool and swim for a good hour or two.

sorry this chapter is so short i got writers block.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked out Elli shook off and Kate said "hey you wanna see a trick I taught Elli" me and zack said "sure" Kate went on the high dive and Elli went on the low dive kate said" ok 3-2-1" the both jumped off. When they came up Kate said "hey I heard salsa dancing night was tonight u wanna go?" I said "I would love to go" zack said "sure" Kate said "ok see you later".

Me and zack put on some tuxes and walked to the fiesta deck and saw Kate she was wearing a blue Mexican dancing dress she saw us and walked over she said" hey guys you look great" I said "you look cool too" I said "hey I need to go to the restroom real quick" I went to the restroom when I came back zack was dancing with kate when he dipped her he kissed her when he let her go she slapped him.

he said " ouch" I ran over there and kate was so mad she said " what is wrong with you" zack said " Cody likes you too." I said "ZACK! " She said "that's why you guys were so nice to me. And I shared my deepest secrets with you" her eyes were streaming tears she said "and never talk to me again!" she ran out crying. I turned to zack and said "what did you do! And also never talk to me again either" I stormed out zack followed me he said "please don't be mad it was an impulse I am so sorry" I sighed and said "fine but we got to try to win her back".

That night me and zack kept calling her on the walkie talkies I said "kate. Kate .kate plz pickup we need to talk I am sorry we didn't tell you. I am not like that I would never mean to hurt you. I really like you. You are like no other girl I have ever met you are pretty kind sweet smart. Plz I don't wanna leave it like this" zack said "ya Cody's right I am sorry, it's an odd impulse. I really like you to plz don't leave it like this "than we heard a dog lick the other line I said "Elli is that you" we heard a bark also than we heard crying in the background I said "Kate if your there plz pickup we are so sorry Kate plz" than we heard the walkie talkie turn off. I said "well let's try tomorrow".

The next day we walked to the pool and didn't see her than we tried the sky deck there was Kate talking to bailey and London. Bailey and London saw us and walked over and slapped us and bailey said " what is wrong with you two". Kate called bailey back real quick when bailey came back she said " she wants to meet you boys at the aqua lounge twenty minutes before lunch ok" we both nodded.

We met them there kate was sitting down and she saw us she said "hey…" I said "we are so..." she cut me off she said " guys I am leaving the ship for Florida in two days" we both said " what!" she nodded and said " I can't take it here anymore. I will be here to perform one last concert tomorrow night hope you can come" she stood up and walked out.

We looked at each other with sad eyes we walked to Marcus cabin and knocked he said " Yo come in" we walked in and he said " what's up dudes" I said " Marcus can you help us with a girl" he said " ya sure sit" we sat down and he said " ok let me guess you both like a girl and zack kissed her messing it up for both of you" we both said " ya how did you know that " he said " I know because Kate blue is one of my pop star friends and I follow her on twitter" I said " can you help" he said " nope".

We walked out and went to are cabin we both laid down on are beds and sighed. It was the day of the concert everything was ready it was time for the concert we wanted to see Kate before she left. She came out and said "well this is my last night on the boat and I wanted to say thanks for being here for me every one" she said "me and some of my old best friends wrote this "hey I just met you and u helped me out, we had some fun and you rock you are some of my closest friends I can count on you and I can trust you with some of my craziest secrets and I wanna say goodbye I will miss you forever" the cored clapped and she walked off to hug bailey and London .

We ran up on to the stage and I said " Kate don't leave we will all miss you and you are a huge part of our life now I can't bear to louse you so me and zack wrote a song for you " she said " Cody…." Zack tapped on the hot tub and we both sang "please don't leave us we will miss you so we just want to say you are the most beautiful funny smart kind and awesome girl we ever met we have loved you since the first moment we saw you" the audience clapped Kate walked on stage and said "Cody zack I wanted to say I thought about what you guys said over the walkie talkies and I wanted to say….." we both said "what!" she yelled " IM STAYING!" the whole crowd applauded she hugged us both.

And after she said " hey I need a date for the seven seas high dance would either of you like to escort me " we both yelled "ME!" then we looked at each other and said " no me " no me" no me " no me" than kate yelled " guys I can choose but you guys can't argue in front of me or else" a guy walked up and said " what would a little girl like you do?" the whole crowd said " ooooooh'' she said " well I would do this" she walked down and flipped him and nearly broke his arm he said " ok ok please let go uncle uncle" she let go and walked up to the stage and said " meet me in the aqua lounge ok" we nodded and met her down there and she said " ok guys i wanted to do this before curfew" than she kissed both of us on the cheek she said " night guys" than walked out.

Ok guys review for more chapters and vote on who should date Kate.


	6. Chapter 6

Me and zack just looked at each other and smiled. The next day we saw Kate on the sky deck dancing around I said "what's wrong kate" she smiled and said "my brother is coming to come visit me with his friends" zack and I looked at each other worried. She said "don't worry he won't hurt you I promise" we smiled than she said "we will dock in Miami in about… 5 minutes". Than we docked in Miami, she said "never mind I meant 5 seconds" than some tall blonde haired guy walked on with a red haired boy and two brunettes. He said "Kate is that you?" she said "Austin" and ran up and hugged him he said "hey little sis how are you" she said "I am fine" than she looked behind him and said "hey dez. And hello ally and Trish"

Kates POV

My older brother Austin just came on the S.S. Tipton where I was I said after I hugged him" hey dez. And hello ally and Trish" ally and Trish looked at each other oddly Austin said "sorry girls this is my little sister Kate" ally said "hey I am ally but you knew that I guess" I smiled and said "I knew that because when Austin would write me letters he would always mention a beautiful girl named ally and her cool friend Trish" ally looked at Austin and smiled he blushed. Then Austin looked weird at something behind me I turned around zack and Cody were slapping each other and said "oh sorry that's zack and Cody the guys that I told you about" I waved them over, Cody said "hello" than zack said "sup" Cody said " wow Kate how is your brother Austin moon?" I said "well blue is my stage name my real name is kate moon I changed my last name so I could be myself and not have to live up to my big bros ecspectaions" zack said "cool".

Austin's face turned a little red and he said "you two are the ones that made my little sister cry" he started walking toward them Cody said "OH CRAP!" him and zack ran. It took me and all three of them to hold him back I said "Austin stop it. Didn't you get my last letter" he said " no" I said " well it said they both apologized over thirty times and they both said I was the most beautiful sweet smart and awesome girl they ever met" he said " really.." I said " yes would I lie to you " he gave me one of those looks I said " hey that was when I was younger" he laughed and said " if you say so" I said " you scared them so bad I don't even know where they ran here I will call them" Austin laughed.

I called them finally zack picked up he said " is he following us" in the background I heard them breathing hard I said " no he is here with me you can come back I told him what u guys called me " after ten minutes they were back Austin was laughing so hard and said " Omg I am so sorry I scared you so bad" they both said " it's ok" after they were all done ally said " hey kate can you show us to cabin C11" I said " hey that's my cabin I wondered why that bunk bed was in there when I first got there" than I said " sure this way and Austin plz don't beat the boys up plz" he said " I won't" I said " dez plz make sure he doesn't" dez nodded I said " ok guys this way".

We finally got to the cabin and I said "ok here it is " I opened the door and they both gasped and said " wow this is huge" I laughed and said " the boys cabins are way smaller" they said " wait how did we get the same cabin as you" I said " when I learned you guys were coming on I said to the room guy you guys can stay in here with me" ally said " awl thanks kate " I said " no problem and Austin was right you are pretty" her friend Trish said " what else did Austin say about her " I said " well he said she was beautiful smart awesome talented kind and amazing" ally blushed I said hey "I got a txt from dez It says the boys want to do something today"

We walked to the sky deck and the boys were talking we walked over there and Austin said " hey ladies what do we want to do". than ally said " hey you all wanna go salsa dancing" I said " hmm how about swimming" ally said " perfect I can try out my new swim suit" than I said " ok its set boys meet us at the pool before lunch ok" they all nodded. We walked to the pool in are swim suites me and ally in bikinis and Trish in a one piece. The boys were already there in there swimming shorts when they saw me and ally their jaws dropped.

We laughed and said "what. what's wrong boys "they snapped out of it and we laughed and I said " Austin you wanna show them are sibling dive" he said " we haven't done that in years do you still think we can do it" I said " ya let's do it" we both jumped on the high dive he stood at the end on one knee cupping his hands and I was at the beginning he said " ready" I said " ready" I ran and he flipped me and I grabbed his hands we did a triple flip and dove in. when we came up we saw ally dez Cody and zacks jaws almost down to their feet we laughed when we climbed out Cody and ally said at the same time " that was amazing" they laughed and we got in the big pool and played Marco polo.

After we were done it was almost curfew we said "night boys" all the boys said "night girls". We walked to the cabin and I said "hey I will brb" I walked into the bathroom and put on my pjs and my glasses I walked out and they both gasped and I said "plz don't tell anyone only Austin knows about this "they both looked at each other and ally said "ok" i said " thanks that means a lot to me".

The next day I heard laughing and ally said " AHH" I woke up put on my glasses and I saw zack, Austin and dez laughing at my glasses and pjs I said " why are u all in here?" zack laughed and said " Trish woke up and punched us earlier" Austin said " ha ha told ya guys " than Dez said " ha ha Kate you look funny" Austin was even laughing I had tears in my eyes than I made a face so sad all of the boys backed up I sat up and ran into the bathroom. I had an extra change of clothes in there so I put on some shorts and a t shirt plus my ice blue tennis shoes, I left my glasses on, I hooked my dog up to her leash I heard the boys at the bathroom door still laughing.

I pushed that door so hard all of them fell on their butts. Austin stood up and said " sis come on take a joke" I turned around and said in his face " No you can try to be the big brother a sister wants. I may look like a nerd but I treat people by their personalities not make fun of them by the way they look" than I stormed out when I closed the door I heard ally say " What Is Wrong With U All? Mostly you Austin she is your little sister. I am going to find her hopefully you guys can get your act together".

I walked off then I was at the sky deck leaning on the siding looking down at the ocean crying than Cody came up and said " hey are you ok?" I turned around and he looked worried I hugged him and cried on his shoulder he said "it's ok I am here for you". After a while we both were looking out at the sea and he held my hand I smiled and held it back after a while we were yanked apart, I turned around it was Austin and zack they pulled us apart Austin's face was redder than a tomato he said "KATE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I said "what's wrong "he yelled "YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR BOYS!" than I got mad I yelled back "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he yelled back "YOU ARE MY LITTLE SISTER I WANT TO PROTECT YOU!" I yelled "UGH WHERE WERE YOU WHEN BEN BROKE MY HEART THEN!" I stormed off.

I sat on the wall of the ship crying suddenly Austin dez Cody zack Trish and ally were below me ally yelled up" Kate get down from there" I yelled down " not the only family I got left thinks I am too young to act like me. To try to find my true love like you and Austin are meant for each other" than I stood up Austin said "I do trust you I wanna make up for all those times I wasn't there for you" I said " really" Austin said " yes plz come down so I can hug you" I said " ok I will try" than suddenly I pretended I was falling and every boy tried to catch me I did a flip in the air and sat on the hot tub Austin clapped and said " sis I will always trust you I promise"

I hugged him and then i said " so austin are you ready for the consert tonight?" ally said " what consert?" i said " ally the one where... never mind" she looked at the others oddly then i said " austin can i talk to you ?" suddenly all the boys walked toard us i said " alone" i grabbed austins shirt took him by the smoothie bar and i said " so when are you propseing to ally?" he smiled and said " tonight at the consert " i smiled and hugged him and i said " hey there is something i need to do to you and the boys stand by the deep end after lunch" than i walked off.

I saw all of them standing by the deep end a said " ok line up and try to do the splitts and who ever actually does it i will give twenty bucks" they all started trying i saw cody struggleing i said" cody come stand by me real quick" he walked toards me than i ran up and kicked dez zack and austin in the crotch into the pool they all came up growning than i yelled "Never Make Fun Of My Glasses EVER Again Or I Will Do Something Far Worse!" when they climbed up they all fell onto there knees i waved to the entrance and in came a laughing ally and trish trish said " i like this girl she is awesome" austin said " ok sis i should have seen this comeing".


End file.
